Problem: Ben did 8 fewer squats than Jessica around noon. Jessica did 61 squats. How many squats did Ben do?
Jessica did 61 squats, and Ben did 8 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $61 - 8$ squats. She did $61 - 8 = 53$ squats.